


throwing a stranger an unexpected smile

by actuallyalfendi (TheSeerOfTime)



Series: Self Insert Shenanigans [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Emetophobia, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I’m too lazy to make a fan class, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Self Insert, Self Ship, Self indulgence, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Tags May Change, don’t expect too frequent updates, it’s a mix of the shorts the comic and headcanon, it’s the red team, overly complicated backstories to a selfship oh boy, wrote this instead of sleeping, yes my self insert is the second medic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeerOfTime/pseuds/actuallyalfendi
Summary: Jay Maxwell had to pay their way through those medical school bills somehow.  Signing up with Mann Co. to be the secondary RED Medic didn’t seem like that big of a deal.Except never, ever, not in a million years, would they expect to find themselves falling for one of their teammates, let alone the one person who always seemed to thrive in the loneliness.
Relationships: Medic (TF2)/Original Female Character, Sniper (TF2)/Original Character
Series: Self Insert Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/829398
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first TF2 fanfic I have written in years. I haven’t written everyone’s favorite red-clad assholes in years. If anything is OOC, chalk it up to character interpretation or my own lack of knowledge.
> 
> This is entirely self indulgent because I wanna kiss Sniper and am writing this because I wanna write big long fics. Sue me. The Pilot character mentioned doesn’t belong to me, she belongs to my friend Buttercup.

Their feet hit the dusty ground with an almost subdued thump, the bus driving off the minute they were entirely off. _Way to show some faith in this place,_ they think, watching the bus speed off.

For the next few years, _however_ long this contract will last them, this was the new home of one Jay Maxwell. Secondary Medic, specifically, and from their understanding from the locals before getting here, they would be the only one of the two team Medics that actually still _could_ practice medicine, legally.

Maybe this was a bad, bad idea. Maybe calling that number on the flyer in town was a mistake, in a fit of desperation. Maybe talking to the weird and _very_ loud Australian man on the phone for longer than five minutes was a bad idea. Maybe agreeing to fight in this strange gravel war in exchange for their student loans being paid off was a bad idea.

All of that is _well_ in the past by now, as they trudge up to the base doors. Even if they did regret this, they had signed a contract, and that was that. Moved themselves from their middle-of-the-Midwest home out to the middle of nowhere in the desert, in fact. Not much to go back to if they chickened out, anyway.

All they had brought from home, if they could call it that, had been shoved in one suitcase, now being dragged along against the ground. Not that there was a lot they could bring. A few changes of clothes, their backup pair of glasses, a few books. A few other odds and ends. They were assured the medical equipment they would need would be provided. God, they hoped so.

After what feels like ages, Jay makes it to the door. Maybe that was just their anxiety talking. They take a deep breath and raise one hand to knock on the door, rapping their knuckles against the wood. 

What directly follows is a few minutes of silence as they stare at the door. Nobody answers. Not what they expected, from the crazy antics the locals said the me—

Jay’s train of thought is cut off by the door swinging wide open. The man opening the door is...younger than they would’ve expected anyone here to be. Mid-twenties if anything. He looks at them with vague confusion, as if he hadn’t been expecting anyone to open the door just then. Probably hadn’t, not that they think about it.

“Hello,” Jay says, scrambling to make themselves look presentable. “uh, I’m, I’m Jay, the ne—”

For the second time in a minute, except this time out loud, they’re cut off. The man turns and shouts to his unseen teammates, somewhere deeper in the base. “‘Ey! The new doc is here!” 

He has a distinct accent, Boston if Jay guesses correctly. He also seems rather jittery, as the entire time he’s been standing in front of them he’s been bouncing on his heels. Is everyone in this place this hyperactive?

Footsteps from behind lead to another man appearing from behind, this time much taller and more along the age range Jay had assumed of the group. They’re not sure how old specifically, but the white around the temples sure gives it away. “I was wondering when you’d get here!” He says excitedly, Jay catching his also very _distinct_ accent in his words. German. “You _are_ the new Medic, yes?”

They nod, starting to feel rather silly still standing in the doorway with their suitcase. “Yes, that’s what they hired me for.” They say through a horribly awkward smile. “If you’d let me in the building now, that would be nice, thank you.”

Both men step aside—the taller of the two they’ve since decided must be the other Medic, the one they’ll be working under. Or with? They’re not sure what the dynamic there will be, that wasn’t in the phone orientation. (Then again, little was.)

The door shuts behind the three and Jay is lead into what looks like a common area. A few very old, beat up couches, a few wobbly tables with equally wobbly chairs, a vending machine. Equally strewn about on the various pieces of furniture are the rest of the team, at least that’s what they think at first. Jay takes a moment to survey the rest of the men they’re going to be stuck with for the next chunk of their lives.

A large bald man sits on one of the aforementioned couches, a book in one hand and a sandwich in the other. On the other couch, a woman in what looks like pilot’s gear lays, probably asleep judging by the closed eyes.

Two sit at one of the tables, yelling strange insults at each other. One of them slurring so badly Jay can’t understand what he’s saying between swigs of what they assume is alcohol, but his opponent (who they’re not sure how he _sees_ with that helmet) seems to understand the drunken shouts perfectly fine.

Across the room stands a shorter man amongst an array of machinery, mumbling something just loud enough Jay could barely catch the words “stupid sappers” and a series of “dang-nabbit”s and “dammit”s. They wonder why he does whatever repairs he’s doing out here, but maybe it’s because he actually likes his team. Or maybe the poor guy doesn’t have an actual workshop here. Either or, they suppose.

Mentally counting, Jay realizes there’s people missing. “I was told I’d be joining a team with nine, but there’s three not here.” They turn to the two escorting them, hoping for an answer.

The jumpy one answers. “Spy’s got his own damn _smoking room_ ,” The last two words are given very dramatic air quotes. “so he stays in there ‘cause he doesn’t like us. Pyro’s just sorta around, you’ll know ‘em when you see ‘em, can’t miss the whole-ass gas mask.”

“And the last one?”

“Sniper? Probably out dickin’ around in his van or somethin’. Always says he can’t stand being inside or some shit.” He shrugs. “Oh, hell, names. Told you who’s not here and haven’t even introduced the rest of these assholes!”

( _What a joyful way to insult your teammates_ , Jay thinks.)

“First of all, I’m Scout, the only one who ma—” He’s quickly elbow-jabbed in the ribs by the other man. “ _Fine_. This here’s Medic, you’ll be stuck with him most of the time while you’re getting comfortable or whatever.”

To introduce the rest, apparently understanding that jab to the ribcage meant _get on with it_ , Scout simply points to the rest of the team with their name. Heavy and Pilot are the two taking up the couches, the men yelling at each other still are Demoman and Soldier, and the man amongst the machinery is Engineer. Apparently, everyone just goes by these names, not their real ones. Fair enough, it’s not like knowing their real names in a time like this is crucial.

With a heavy breath, Jay takes one more glance over the team.

This is certainly beginning to feel more like a bad idea.

  
  



	2. In Which: Jay Starts Regretting Things More!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeeeeey chapter 2 and it kinda sucks, but it's happening.

The next few weeks seem to go by like a blur for Jay. 

Their first week isn't too bad, considering they still don't have to even fight yet. No, apparently they're being given this leeway period. Which is fine and dandy, they suppose, but it is rather strange they're being given this entire week to get "settled in". Oh well, not like they're complaining.

Most of their time, as explained by Medic, will be spent trying to (in his words) " _chase down_ " their teammates in order to help them. Well, sort of. While Medic has a large, rather bulky thing he calls the "Medi-gun" (whoever came up with that name, a prize winner they are not) that requires him to be nearby the person he's healing, there's only the one of them. 

Instead, Jay gets...a crossbow. A very particular crossbow, at least, as they come to find out. Through reasons not even Medic knows, it heals their team and causes damage to the other. Something about "universal logic" and "it just works". (They're beginning to realize why exactly they were warned about working under this man.)

Alongside the crossbow they're given a rather sketchy looking bonesaw. Sketchy in the way that there's very, very clear bloodstains already on it, but at this point, they've learned that perhaps questioning things like this wouldn't yield them a _good_ answer.

Medic also explains a handful of incriticies of battle to them. There was the "respawn" system, which meant nobody stayed dead for long. Another one of those things that "just works", they assume, as he gives no other explanation to it than that. A few other odds and ends are explained to them, bits and pieces he assures them will come in handy. (To tell the truth, Jay may had spaced out by then, since a lot of it seemed needless before they actually went into battle.)

All of the explanations didn't take long of course, leaving Jay with a lot of downtime to waste before they actually went into battle.

In that meantime, while they anxiously wait for their one-week waiting period to run out, they busy themselves with learning more about their teammates. After all, they should probably start getting acquainted with these men (plus one woman, and someone they're not sure the gender of) now. 

For starters, they can already tell they really like some of them, and can't stand others. Well, maybe "others" implies too many people.

The rest of the team they actually see? They're perfectly alright people. Sure, some are particularly _loud_ and a bit obnoxious ( _specifically_ Soldier, who has been known to keep yelling well into the night to anyone else who's awake, which unfortunately ends up being Jay for that exact reason) and others are a bit odd in general (Pilot often comes to mind for that, considering she'd apparently found her way here by crashing her plane nearby) but overall, they liked their team.

Except one.

They already really, really can't stand Scout. He probably means well, they're sure of it, but his hyperactive, in-your-face, hyping-himself-up-at-all-times attitude just leaves much to be desired in terms of personality. Jay's sure they're talking well too soon, but for now, they elect to avoid him at all cost.

He was right on one thing though, from his initial introductions. During this off period week, while they had come across Pyro once or twice during their base-wandering sessions, they haven't seen Spy or Sniper hardly at all. Maybe once or twice if everyone had to be present for something, and maybe if they just happened to be on base, but it was few and far between.

All in all, it isn't the worst week Jay has ever had.

* * *

The next week, however, is almost the definition of Jay's personal hell. None of their week spent prepping, none of the pre-arrival phone orientation, prepared them for what battle was actually like.

Had nobody thought to tell them about how the respawn system messed you up the first few times you went through it? Apparently they did, because the first time Jay _actually_ goes through it, they felt like they were about to vomit what little food was still left in their stomach at that point. And the second, and the third, and even fourth time they go through respawn.

(The more they think about it, though, Medic probably told them all of this before, but they had spaced out through it.)

That first time, though, lands them in respawn at the same time as someone else. Specifically, it's Engineer, who notices the poor Jay hunched over the closest trash can. "Happened to the rest of us the first time," He tells them, patting them on the shoulder. "you'll get used to it eventually." With that and a little tip of his hard-hat, he leaves them, and Jay musters up the energy to get back up.

The other three times it still gives them nausea they're alone, but luckily by the last time there's such little left that they don't spend too much time hovering over a trash can. Nobody else to see them like that, thank god.

The moments between respawns, the time Jay actually has to go out there and fight? That's the real hell. Everything is a lot louder than they expected. Guns are louder than they thought, and explosions are _a lot_ louder than they ever considered. That they were _definitely_ not told about it.

Another thing everyone, even _the other Medic_ , neglected to tell them is how many of those guns and explosions were going to be aimed at _them._ Being a Medic meant they basically ran around with a big target painted on their back, apparently. Which meant many, many trips into respawn. At least by now they don't get sick from it now, at least, not sick enough to hinder.

After each battle they trudge back to base with the rest of the team, tired and exhausted.

And after each time they walk back in, even if they won, Jay further starts to regret their decisions leading them here.


End file.
